


Ways To Say I Love You

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Lapis gone for the week on an expedition, Peridot thought that maybe she could finally get some work done without her overly clingy girlfriend on her lap the entire time. Not that she ever minded. Lapis was warm, while she was cold, and even if she did make stupid jokes more often than not, it was still nice to just sit with her. Occasionally, her jokes were even funny. What she had not accounted for when planning her week without her girlfriend was really a mistake on her part. She forgot Lapis had brought her phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Lapis gone for the week on an expedition, Peridot thought that maybe she could finally get some work done without her overly clingy girlfriend on her lap the entire time. Not that she ever minded. Lapis was warm, while she was cold, and even if she did make stupid jokes more often than not, it was still nice to just sit with her. Occasionally, her jokes were even funny. What she had not accounted for when planning her week without her girlfriend was really a mistake on her part. She forgot Lapis had brought her phone.

Now, most wouldn’t consider this a problem. However, most had never dated Lapis Lazuli. The only real problems with dating Lapis was the fact that she was pretty much always horny. Always. There were very few times she weren’t, and it was incredibly easy to accidentally turn her on. This was exactly why Peridot thought Lapis having her phone was a problem. She would text her dirty messages or pictures, request some herself, and a few times, she had even tried calling to beg them out of her. Peridot refused to relent, but after four days of getting increasingly sexual pictures of the other, it was hard not to be a little turned on each time she got a message from her.

By the fifth day, Peridot had found it impossible to concentrate on her coding. It was all starting to blur together, and her thoughts kept drifting to her girlfriend. Her thoughts ran from the noises she made, to the way her lips felt, to just how sensitive the other could be. She couldn’t even get herself off and ease the ache, because it just felt wrong. Just when she was about to give up trying to do anything until the next message she got begging- which she was no longer going to be able to ignore- her phone rang. She was quick to answer it, hoping for a temporary relief of her thoughts.

“Hey Dot!” the voice squealed on the other end, and of course, it was no other than Lapis Lazuli herself. 

“Hello Lapis.” She paused to evaluate her voice and options for conversation before continuing. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing pretty good. I miss you, and I really wish you would send me those pictures I asked about, like a bajillion times.” She rolled her eyes, and noticed no one was talking in the background. Was it just Lapis?

“A bajillion is not a number.” Another pause. “Are you alone?” She could practically hear her nodding her head as a response.

“Yeah! We got done a little early, so I thought I’d call. Why? Are you finally going to send those pictures?” Lapis sounded so excited, and Peridot crushed her excitement with a simple snort.

“No. I refuse.” Well, that was a lie, but it didn’t matter.

“Uuuugh! Fine… Will you at least tell me what you’re wearing?” Her eyes drifted to her outfit. She was just in her hoodie and panties, so she didn’t see the point in lying about her attire.

“Just the hoodie you got me and a pair of your panties,” she said simply, and she could hear Lapis’s voice hitch ever so slightly.

“Just a hoodie and my panties?”

“Correct. What about you?” It seemed like the right thing to say, and she hoped it was.

“J-just my dress,” she stammered, and Peridot knew it was the right response then.

“No underwear?” Peridot managed to keep her voice calm, but she was at least glad she wasn’t one to work in an office. Sitting at home at her computer, she could very well do what she needed.

“N-no.”

“You’re a naughty girl Lapis. You’ve been getting off on the thought that someone would notice you, isn’t that right?” Lapis squeaked, and the phone rattled slightly.

“Uh huh,” was the only response she got. She could practically hear Lapis biting and chewing her lip, but she wouldn’t touch herself unless Peridot told her to, and she knew it.

“Naughty naughty. We’ll have to fix that when you get home. Do you need to be punished for you misdeeds?”

“Y… Yes Peridot. I’ve been such a bad girl…”

“I know you have been.” She paused, listening to the others erotic breathing for a few seconds. It was hot, to say the least. “If I was there, I’d make you strip for me, and make you bend yourself over the bed.” Lapis whimpered at that, no doubt knowing what would come next.

“O-oh… Would you be naked too?”

“I’m not the one who needs to be punished, now am I?” There wasn’t a response, but she could imagine the flustered face she would have gotten in response. “If it would make you feel better, I’d take off my hoodie for you.”

“That d-does make me feel better. You’re so g… Gorgeous Peridot…”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Nuh uh. No… Nnngh… No permission yet.” Peridot was proud that she had remembered that, and beamed slightly in pride.

“You can if you want, just know it’ll mean more swats. With you already bent over the bed, I would give you…” She paused to do the math in her head for what seemed right before continuing, “Five swats per day you went without panties. Three more for each time you got yourself off without my permission. How many times has that been now, Lapis?”

“Unnnghh…” A quiet set of shlick shlick shlick noises could be heard for a few seconds before a whimper broke through the line. “Ten times… Morning and night… No panties since I left…”

“Your little butt would be bruised, wouldn’t it?” Listening to Lapis getting herself off like this was enough to send her free hand trailing down her body, invading the pair of blue panties that adorned her body.

“Uh huh… I deserve it too…”

“I’d make sure to use the paddle for the last ten swats.” A moan slipped through from the other line, and then a shuddering breath slipped out of Lapis’s mouth, against the phone.

“Dot…”

“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you that you can, you hear me?”

“Nnn! Yes Dot…”

“Good girl. After your swats, I’d make sure you knew your place.”

“H-how?”

“By making you… Ah… Get on your knees and service me.” There was a pause, and Lapis’s voice hitched.

“Peri, are you…”

“Don’t break character,” she hissed softly into the mouthpiece, and Lapis moaned again.

“I’d gladly do it Peri… I don’t deserve to cum, and I want you to so bad…” Peridot heard her own breath hitch, fingers picking up their pace at the other’s words.

“Tell me how,” she demanded after a moment, her thoughts racing.

“I’d go slow, ju-just like you like. Once I knew you were a-all nice and wa-warmed up, I’d go start teasing you a little bit-”

“I’d grab some of your hair and pull you closer,” she growled, and Lapis whimpered.

“Then I’d speed up. Just my mouth o-or could I use my fingers too?”

“Both a-are acceptable.”

“Both it is.” Lapis whined and she let out the same breath as before, one that said she was getting close.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Peridot barked into the line, and Lapis yelped slightly at the sharp command.

“I’d finger you ju-juuuust… A-agh… Just like you like me to. Curl ag-against that sensitive spot inside you-” Peridot’s fingers curled against the same spot and she groaned, “-while I licked your clit l-like a go-good girl.”

“Lapis… I’m… I can’t…”

“Hunnnggh… Just… Imagine it’s me, pre- Ah! Pressing your buttons!” Lapis was getting close, and Peridot felt herself teetering on the end. She just needed one more push, and she’d be done. “I can’t… I’m gonna cum… Please, I’ll be… I’ll b-be good Peri, let me c-cum… I need it so bad… I… I need you.”

That was it. She released with a cry of the other’s name, followed by a string of swears as she rocked against her hand. Lapis whined on the other end, and as another wave of her own release hit her, Peridot cried out, “Yes, please, cum for me Lapis!” The reaction was instantaneous, as Lapis let out a short yelp that was almost Peridot’s name, and together they rode out their orgasms together, though miles apart.

Once they were both finished riding through the pleasure, mutual panting flittered through the line. “Lapis?”

“Uh huh?”

“I’m going to fuck your brains out when you get back.”

“Love you too Peridot.”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Lapis Lazuli shut the door behind her, her stomach was pressed flat against it and her neck was being assaulted with bittersweet nips and gentle licks from a tongue that danced across her skin and knew it better than any other had or ever would. 

One of Peridot’s hands had tangled in her hair, pulling her head back sharply while the other was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to her while simultaneously keeping her pinned to the door. A simple squeak was all that escaped her at first, because she hadn’t even known Peridot was home. She hadn’t even heard her approach, and then she was suddenly pinned to the door. She knew it was her though, the warm scent of electronics followed her lover everywhere, and it was definitely what she was smelling.

“Welcome home,” the shorter human mumbled against her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine at the roughness of the other voice. Flattening herself against the door, Lapis let out a soft groan as the hand around her waist starting moving up slowly, reaching her chest before too long. She felt it pause, and whimpered before teeth descended upon her ear, causing her to yelp at the sensation. “What? Did you forget you have swats to pay? If I did my math correctly… Fifty five, wasn’t it? Only if you still want I mean. I’m not going to force you into it.”

She winced at the sharp reminder before nodding slowly, letting her own tongue play against her suddenly dry bottom lip. The taller human swallowed dryly in an attempt to control her voice prior to speaking before turning to look at Peridot and giving her a small smile. “Y-yeah… Fifty five… I trust your math. Maybe… Uh… Twenty with the paddle?” A look of concern flashed across her lover’s face before it hardened and she nuzzled her neck.

“Fine, we can do that. Go strip and bend over the bed for me. Any toys this time?” she asked as she pulled away, and Lapis thought about it for a moment as she pulled away.

“Um… My collar and handcuffs maybe? Oh! I uh… Did miss the er… Ya know…” A mischievous grin flashed across Dot’s face, and Lapis knew she got exactly what she meant. She wiggled for a moment before the hacker raised a hand towards the bedroom and she was gone, pulling out of her shirt as she went. It dropped to the floor, along with her bra and her skirt. She left her panties on, knowing that her mistress liked seeing her with them on, and bent over the bed as instructed.

She laid her hands in front of her, swallowing dryly as Peridot came into the room. She didn’t turn to look like she wanted to, but did hear the zipper on her pants come off and drop to the floor, followed by what she assumed to be the lime green hoodie she always wore. Or at least, had wore since Lapis had bought it for her. The toy chest was opened, and she knew exactly which items were withdrew in what order. First,the light green collar and handcuffs. The light blue ones were put back, because those wouldn’t fit around Lapis’s wrists or neck. They were meant instead for Peridot, and Lapis looked forward to getting to use them later.

After her restraints came the lube, and it was placed carefully on the bed with her collar and handcuffs, just out of sight. Last was her paddle and the lime green buttplug, with a dark green gem design on the back. The very same gem for which Peridot was named. It was placed with the other toys before her lovely nerd grabbed her restraints and walked closer, putting a cold hand on her back and eliciting a shiver.

“Are you ready?” she asked calmly, and Lapis nodded quickly. Her collar was firmly fastened in place, and her hands pulled behind her back before the handcuffs were applied. The first smack against her rear made her jump just a little, because she didn’t expect it to be so hard, but she expected no less given Peridot was the one giving her the spankings. 

The second, third, and fourth came in rapid succession, causing a small yelp to slip from her lips. The fifth stung, and her cheeks were switched for the next five. Unable to help it, she found herself yelping or whimpering with each hit, but the pain wasn’t too bad. It was, in a twisted way, pleasurable that blended together to the point she lost count, and she loved it.

After the twelfth, she was a constant source of whines that almost melted into moans. Her panties were soaked, and her rear was sore, but it felt so good. Each hit burned, and Peridot had to switch her hands after so many, but Lapis barely noticed. With her legs bracing her against the bed so she wouldn’t fall and her arms cuffed behind her back, slowly digging crescent moon shapes in her palms, she didn’t care if it stung or burned, because if it got too bad, all she had to do was yell the safe word- robonoids- and everything would stop.

“Lapis? Are you doing okay?” Peri’s voice sounded so far away, but she nodded for the scene to continue despite the fact she was quivering and her chest was heaving with each attempt to take in air. “That was twenty five. Sometimes I forget just how much you like this. I’m going to stop and put in your plug now, okay?”

Again, she nodded. Peridot had a habit of talking and talking and talking when she was giddy, and Lapis felt that it was her fault for a week’s worth of pictures of her escapades. She didn’t feel bad though, and would probably do it again next time one of them was away. A whimper escaped her when she felt her panties being pulled away from her sensitive rear, and she noticed as they were slowly peeled away that they were soaked and had been sticking to her. Peridot had gotten such a primo view, and she was going to definitely get her own later.

“You’re soaked, oh my god. I think you’re actually dripping.” She paused, and a soft moan escaped her when she felt two fingers run through her wet womanhood, eliciting a whine to present itself. Not that she cared. Peridot had heard worse from her immature partner than a small whine. When the fingers didn’t make a return appearance she knew what was coming next prior to the sound of the fingers escaping the hacker’s lips. “Still as exotic as ever.”

She noticed then the sound of the lube being opened and squirted, and felt the same two fingers probing her backdoor seconds later. Lapis widened her stance as a response to the cold liquid, and Peridot pushed a finger in slowly, rubbing the lube in as she went. As she felt herself slowly being stretched, she noticed a thin line of drool was running down her chin. Unable to do anything about it, she ignored it for now, instead focusing on the pleasure she derived as Periot slowly worked in her second finger. She withdrew for a moment before more lube as added, causing a whimper at the chill.

“Cold?” Peridot asked after a moment, and Lapis had to take a couple deep breaths, because the fingers were both in up to the second knuckle and it was hard to focus on talking when you had someone’s fingers up your ass.

“Ju-just the lube. I’m o-okay to continue,” she managed, glad her voice on broke twice compared to how she felt. She wanted to shatter, but she still had thirty more swats to go, and her rear burned. Panties from then on, she decided, unless Peridot was bottoming or she was told to go out without them. It was exhilarating to know someone could see her, but never touch. Peridot was hers, and she was Peridot’s.

“Good girl,” the shorter of the two hummed, slowly crooking her fingers against a sensitive spot before slowly pulling them out. Her toy was covered in lube- she assumed anyways, since she couldn’t see it- before she felt the tip trying to press in and whimpered. Way louder than she meant to, but Peridot didn’t say anything about it, thankfully. Before she knew it, the plug was fully in and she moaned.

Here moment of pure pleasure was interrupted by a harsh swat on her rear that left her yelping in shock. The next nine came swift and stung just as much as the other ones had, leavin her gasp and shuddering. She felt the weight of the paddle leave the bed, and bit her lip as she wiggled her rear, prepared for the feeling of the wood hitting her rear. There was a short moment where she could hear the whizzing of the paddle before it connected, causing her to jerk against the bed and whine.

When the following swat jolted her, she shuddered and chewed on her lip to stop the noise. She tried to relax for the upcoming swats, and they came in twenty three rapid hits, leaving her panting and whimpering softly. The paddle plopped down on the bed heavily, and she glanced back at Peridot, noticing the grin stretching her cheeks.

“You’re not done with your punishment,” she said simply, and Lapis rose off the bed before dropping to her knees. Despite her hands being cuffed behind her back, she didn’t find herself hindered. A warm hand found it’s way to the back of her head, pulling her closer as the other hand dropped the soaked panties blocking her prize down, slowly stepping out of them.

Her head was pulled closer, and she pressed a warm kiss to the outside of her womanhood before slowly pressing her tongue inside to lap warm at the taste she had gotten so used to. A moan was her reward, and she revealed in it. “Do-don’t you dare tease! A week of y-you… Nnngh…. Sending me dirty pictures… Not fair.”

A grin played across her lips as she traced her favourite way around her favourite place to play. Her hair was pulled roughly, but she didn’t mind the slight pain. It felt real after a week without anything, and the taste was just as sweet and bitter as she remembered. When her tongue gently brushed the little bundle of nerves, Dot jerked and groaned loudly, music to her ears. Before she could say anything, she took it into her lips to suck gently on her clit. 

A moan escaped her lover as she lapped at her for a few moments. She twitched and pulled her closer, panting and whining, and she realised just how much she needed this. It didn’t take long with her lapping at the hacker’s clit before she felt herself being pulled harder against the other before she convulsed, hips jerking and twitching as she rode out the powerful orgasm.

“La-Lapis… Lapis, oh god… Lapis!” The cries were perfect, wonderful, and she loved each little noise before she had her head pulled back, tongue hanging out of her mouth. “God… Thank you love… Your turn now, huh?”

Her heart pounding, she nodded as she stood. Peridot slowly pushed her back on the bed, and she landed with a soft thump before the other was on top of her, kissing her passionately. Their lips danced across each others, but it didn’t take long before she felt her panties being raided as Peridot’s hand found their way into the sensitive area. A whimper escaped her at the contact, and her hands wiggled underneath her, desperate to hold her lover. When she felt her significant other’s free hand around her waist, pulling her close as her neck was assaulted with gentle nips and sweet licks and two fingers pressed into dripping hole.

“Peri!” she cried, moaning as the set of fingers curled against her sensitive spot and causing her hips to jerk up.

“I’m right here. I got you, you’re doing so good. Don’t cum until I tell you to. You’re doing great,” she whispered into her ear, and Lapis heard her own breath hitch, but the encouragements were greatly appreciated as held herself back. Whimpering with each little twitch, she rocked her hips against the hand pressed into her most intimate area. With a palm pressed against her clit, it was hard not to release, but she did her best to keep herself contained. “Oh, you’re doing great. You want to come, huh? Alright, come on, cum for me sweetheart.”

That was all it took. She shook before her hips rocked against the curling fingers, with a simply cry of, “Dot!” The movements didn’t stop until the waves of release has passed, and they slowly withdrew.

“You did so well. I love you,” was murmured against her ear, and she nuzzled against the warmth that was her wonderful lover.

“I love you too, Dot. You’re so great.”

“Uh huh. Here, raise up, and I’ll take your cuffs off. Then we can take a nap.” She did as she was told, feeling her restraints being taken off. They were tossed to the side and she flopped back, curling back against the warmth. A kiss was pressed to her forehead and she yawned, giving Peridot a warm smile as the darkness enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Want me to fuck your brains out huh? Oh, that’s right, you don’t have any brains to fuck out!” The paddle came down harder, and it was too much.

“Robonoids!” Tears pricked her eyes, and she shook, unable to keep herself composed with the other’s fingers curled in her core. The fingers were quick to withdraw and she heard the paddle hit the floor, pulling her in close and holding her. She twisted in the grip, wanting the handcuffs off and her collar away. It was impossible to keep the tears from streaking her cheeks, and she heard the keys behind her.

“I’m so sorry Lapis. That was crossing the line, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I love you so much, and I’m so sorry. You’re not stupid, or anything like that. You’re incredibly smart, and beautiful, and I love you. I’m so sorry.” The handcuffs were removed, and she grabbed onto her loving hacker, unable to see anything through her tears but aware of the fact that Peridot was holding her and possibly crying herself.

“It’s… I’m okay, Dot. I just… I need a minute, okay?” She felt her nodding against her shoulder, a warm pair of lips kissing her cheeks seconds later. Lapis relaxed, feeling the other rub her back gently as they laid back against the bed. She did feel better, knowing her lover still loved her and was sorry like she was.

“You’re beautiful and smart, Lapis. An amazing woman. I love you so fucking much. I’m so sorry.” She gave the other a soft kiss, letting each other calm down from the experience. She pulled her closer, knowing she needed the comfort as well. Scenes were hard on the both of them, the hardest part being any moment that the safe word had to be called.

“I’m okay, Peridot. I don’t want to sub anymore tonight though. Would you be okay if I topped? I now it’s not my night, but…”

“No, no, you’re okay! You’re fine! You can totally top, there’s nothing wrong with that,” the other insisted, and she cuddled closer to her. There was nothing at that moment that could tear them apart. “Do you want to cuddle for a little bit more first, or are you okay now?”

“I don’t want to move yet. Please don’t make me.”

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I love you so much, Lapis.” She kissed the hacker, nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you too Peri.”

\--

An hour later, she was strapped into the strap-on and Peridot was bent over the bed, ass in the air. The blue dildo jutted out from her hips, buried deep into the wonderful and squirming hacker beneath her as she gripped the sheets. It was a hot sight, seeing her so needy. Her thighs were soaked, a vibrating toy pressed into her core, blindfold over her eyes, and a ball gag between her lips. A line of drool ran down her chin, and she was whimpering each time their hips met.

“You’re such a good girl, Peri. So hot. Seeing that vibrator in you, and your thighs soaked, god. You must be ready to come, aren’t you?” The other squirmed, and a muffled whine broke through the gag. Lapis leaned closer then, nipping her neck gently and slipping into her tight hole. “Don’t come yet. Don’t you dare. I’ll take your vibrator out and stop so it’s the most unsatisfying as possible for you.”

Another whine, and she groaned softly against the other’s neck. She knew Peri couldn’t take much more, because she was whining so easily and her hips were twitching like crazy. Her cheeks were coloured darkly, and she kissed the other’s shoulder, feeling her body thrumming with unused energy underneath her. Unable to help herself, she slammed her hips harder into the other.

“So close, huh honey? Come on then. Come for me. I wanna hear you scream.”

And that’s all it took. Peridot did scream, loud even through the gag. A bit of liquid hit her legs, and she felt her shaking, knowing what had hit her and how hard her lover had came because of it. She stopped, waiting until the other stopped twitching and shaking beneath her. Once she was sure she was done, she turned off the vibrator, knowing how much the shorter woman preferred having herself filled after she came that hard. She took the ball gag out, and loved the way her lover panted into the quiet air.

“La-Lapis… Oh my god… I… Oh my god… I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Dot. I love you so much that it hurts.”


End file.
